A Supernatural Fanfic
by lexxibritt
Summary: A series of extra stories of the adventures of Sam and Dean, saving people, hunting things, the family business.


Miami, FL: Amethyst came home to her daughters, Cara and Taylor, after a long night at work, she said goodnight to Cara, as she combed though her bright blonde hair. Then went to put Taylor to sleep as she walked into Taylor's room though, she was gone and she saw what she could have sworn to be a person climbing out her daughter's window. All she could find was a bit of Taylor's dark brown hair and a smear of blood. Amethyst let out a scream, calling 9-1-1 all she could say was, "my daughter…the window… help…"

* * *

The Impala was riding down a stretch of road, somewhere in Georgia, where Sam and Dean pulled over to a diner, the usual type of place. Dean was shoveling pie into his mouth, no different than usual. Sam was there with a salad. Sam looked up to the TV where the news was playing, telling about a missing 5 year old girl, Taylor Boretti.

"The girl was last seen in her bedroom, where the mother reports she went to check on her daughter, when she saw nothing but the scene and what she reports to be a person, she describes something as 'not human' going out her window."

"Dean, check that out," Sam said urgently.

"You thinking?"

"I don't know, but we should check this out."

"Well, how's a trip to Miami sounding?"

* * *

The guys rushed to the Impala and down to Miami.

Sam and Dean got to the address, they walked into the scene.

"Agent Hetfield." Dean stated as he held out his FBI badge with confidence.

"Agent Ulrich, FBI," Sam, doing the same as his brother.

"Officer Berkley, I'm county sheriff. I am in charge of this investigation.

"Mind if we spoke to the Ms. Boretti," Dean said, his face serious as hell.

"Not a problem."

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Sam asked gently.

"I had just gotten home from work and I was tucking in the girls, I put Cara to bed, and when I went to check on Taylor, she was gone. No where to be seen."

Dean looked at her, almost confused, "did you see who took her?"

"No, I must have been delusional, I could have sworn I saw legs trailing out her window, it wasn't human," Amethyst began sobbing, mascara running down her porcelain skin.

* * *

"A creature," Sam said thoughtfully.

"We're talking about some sort of thing we haven't heard of then?"

"Yup, that's just about right. Look, I've been researching and there have been 4 different children, missing from their homes in the last month. Something really weird is going on here," Sam announced to Dean with a sort of urgency in his voice.

Dean checked the computer screen, "What the hell do you think is going on?"

Sam looked at Dean, "I'm not sure yet."

"What the hell do you think this thing is then?"

"I don't know, but look at this, all of the kids go to the same school. Lincoln Elementary."

"Time we investigate the school then."

* * *

Sam and Dean broke into the school, it was late at night when they got there, hoping security wasn't present. They got into the administration office and into the principals office, something made a noise in the background.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said anxiously.

"We have got to get out of here," Sam had fear in his voice as the sound grew near. The guys hid in the room, hoping whoever, or whatever, wasn't coming towards them. They waited a moment and heard a janitor come by who then closed the door. Sam let out a sigh of relief, "that was too fucking close."

They found a sculpture in his desk, it appeared much like a bull. "What the fuck is this thing?" Dean said with a look of extreme confusion.

"I don't know, but let's get out."

* * *

"I've been researching the sculpture, and," Sam paused, "well, it's for the pagan god 'Moloch' who sacrificed children… Dean, this is bad."

"Okay, well, how do we kill this… Moloch?"

"It says here you have to burn him," Sam said, still reading the article.

"Oh just great, well, time to get a torch," Dean announced.

"I guess it's the principal, Dean, do you think those kids could be alive?"

Dean saw the hope in Sam's eyes, "let's sure as hell hope."

* * *

Sam and Dean found Principal Milcom's home and staked it out in the Impala, they waited calmly while Dean at more pie.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam was disgusted by Dean's pie eating habit.

"It's pie," Dean mumbled with a full mouth.

"Wait there he is," Sam pointed out the figure walking out the front door and into the black SUV.

They waited for him to drive off before they broke into his house. Once they made it in they wandered through, it was dark and mysterious, they had torches ready to be lit for Moloch. They heard a whine through a door. They opened it, and found a flight of stairs which they traveled down to find a group of 5 year olds, one of which being Taylor Boretti, she was crying, you could see the fear in her hungry blue eyes, she must not have been fed since she was picked up.

Suddenly they heard the front door open, Moloch was back already.

The guys helped the kids through the basement window, which was barely large enough for any of the young children, Sam and Dean would need another way out. Suddenly, right as they got the last one out, Moloch came storming down the stairs.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" He said with intense anger as he grabbed Dean by the shirt collar and threw him into the wall.

"Holy shit this guy ain't kidding around..." he felt confused for a moment and then realized Sam was Moloch's next target, "Sammy! The torch!"

Sam lit the torch and held it out, Moloch stopped dead in his tracks, Dean grabbed the lighter fluid and splashed it onto Moloch then lit his own torch while Sam held Moloch back, he was still resisting, and they still hadn't gained full control of him, he hit Sam and Sam passed out.

"No one fucking hurts Sammy!" Dean yelled as he lit Moloch on fire, and Moloch died in a pit of flames.

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean said, shaking him awake.

"Yeah, I'm up, did you get him?"

"He's gone for good, we gotta get these kids to their homes and get out of here."

"Agreed"


End file.
